


Dawn of Day

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Mage Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: He needs to get away. Needs to hide, find somewhere far away and settle there until he's no longer being chased.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Dawn of Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. And now it has plot and is going to be more than _two_ chapters.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was inspired by this beautiful scene practice by my friend Crowgan!! I honestly really really love looking at it ahhhh.

He’d been running for hours, days,  _ weeks _ . Time was no longer something he could decipher, the trees were starting to blur together, and he’s forgotten what it feels like to not have aching muscles.

There was a reason he was running, but he was so focused on his need that he couldn’t be bothered to remember what that was. He was so thirsty and tired and hungry it was honestly a feat that he’d come as far as he had.

Virgil stumbled over a tree root and slowed to a stop, his breathing heavy as he finally looked at his surroundings.

He couldn’t tell the time with his fatigue, but there was light streaming through trees, something magical in the air that made his surroundings tinted pale purples and blues and greens. There was a tranquil feeling, and Virgil’s shoulders relaxed a bit even as he panted.

Continuing to look around, Virgil admired the forest for its beauty and he started moving again. This time it was a leisure walk (ignoring how his knees almost wobbled under him the first few steps) so he could take everything in.

The longer he walked, the more pronounced the magic in the air became. He wasn’t new to magic, even had a bit of his own, so it’s presence didn’t concern him in the slightest.

That didn’t mean he didn’t jump when the fae dropped from a branch in a tree just a few feet away from him.

They stared at each other for several moments, the fae upside down so their dark hair was hanging towards the ground and their shirt scrunched over their chest instead of covering their torso. Virgil held his arms close to his chest, one hand wrapped protectively around the charm he had around his neck at all times.

“Hello. What is your name?”

Virgil frowned, his brows furrowing at just how direct this fae was. Everything he learned about the faeries went against that, his very own best friend (who he wasn’t sure even to this day if he felt the same) told him that the fae preferred to be underhanded and ambiguous with their goals and intentions.

“...You may call me Ann,” he answered, cautious and slow.

The name was an old one, one he hated to use but it was what he could come up with quick enough to not seem rude.

Being rude to a fae was seldom a good idea.

The fae hummed, then lifted their torso and grabbed the branch they had been hanging on so they could swing to the ground, their back to Virgil (though he guessed they had ways of keeping an eye on him even when their eyes weren’t on him) as they brushed off their shirt and fixed their breeches.

“And you may call me Acker,” they spoke, turning to face Virgil with a pleasant, inquiring smile that had Virgil’s face heating up.

Dee had been attractive too, weren’t fae supposed to resemble animals and look inhuman?

“A pleasure to meet you Acker,” Virgil said softly, tucking the charm into his own shirt and dropping his hands to his sides as he watched the fae dust themself off.

“The pleasure is mine, Ann, but might I ask what you’re doing in my forest?” they asked, turning to Virgil with a curious tilt of his head, glasses appearing in his hand from nowhere before he settled them over his eyes.

Virgil licked his lips before biting the lower one and glancing away from Acker as he tried to figure out how to answer without giving away too much information.

“...No reason beyond somewhere away from where I was,” he finally said, looking back to the fae and earning a nod.

“I see, and the charm you are hiding from me is for?”

Paling, Virgil lifted his hand to where the moon made of milky crystal was settled under his shirt. He took a step back, the respect he had for Acker and his fae nature turning to fear and suspicion.

“That is information I do not owe you,” he replied carefully, the same response he’d given Dee every single time he’d asked.

Acker nodded again, adjusting his glasses over his face as he looked Virgil over. The silence was tense, though Virgil doubted the fae felt it with how relaxed he remained, and he couldn’t help but get the desire to run again, a different direction this time.

Neither mage hunters nor seemingly omnipotent fae were things he wanted to deal with.

“I understand, why don’t you rest a while? I find this particular area of the forest is quite calming, and it’s magic soothes a tired mind.”

Virgil had noticed that, even in his fear, his shoulders hadn’t tensed, and the longer he stood with Acker, the more he wanted to sit and rest and regain his strength for further travel.

He really should do that anyway, but the risks involved with sleeping with a fae nearby… 

“I mean no offense when I tell you I would rather move on,” he said, taking another step back, though Acker had yet to move from the spot he’d been in since he swung down from the branch.

Acker hummed, looking at Virgil with a different type of curiosity. Instead of mild interest, there seemed to be more of a desire to figure him out. Like he was a puzzle the fae wanted to solve.

“You’re very well versed in how to speak to fae, Ann. More than even humans who have come looking for me.”

Virgil didn’t like that observation, but he saw no way to get around it that wasn’t outright ignoring him, and that wasn’t something he wanted to brave right now.

“I’ve had a… I’ve met another fae. We’ve spoken a few times.”

Acker’s brows shot up at Virgil’s slip-up.

Virgil immediately regretted not going the other route. What was he to do if Acker asked a question and Virgil couldn’t get out of answering it without being rude?

He wasn’t one to swear on a regular basis, but… Fuck.

“Is that so? And those few times were enough for you to learn your way around talking to a fae without insulting them?” he asked, and Virgil swallowed, his hand wrapping around the subtle lump the charm made in his shirt.

“It was only the one fae, so I wouldn’t say I’m the most experienced, but yes. I try, at the very least.”

Acker did something then that Virgil wasn’t expecting. He backed up suddenly, and Virgil tensed, expecting something bad, only for the fae to lower himself to the ground, cross his legs and lean back against the tree he’d settled in front of.

Virgil couldn’t help but feel a little foolish that Acker simply taking a seat had caused him alarm.

Foolish or not, Virgil was a little bewildered by the action. It showed a carefree attitude, something that he’d never seen a fae to have (though he supposed he shouldn’t judge, he’d only met one fae in person).

Maybe this fae had no ill intentions towards him? He wouldn’t relax, not yet, but it didn’t hurt to hope.

“Didn’t you say you would rather move on, Ann?” Acker spoke up, and Virgil nodded slowly, looking around the forest again.

“I did say that, yes. Are you letting me leave, then?”

“I had no intention of making you stay,” was the answer Virgil received, and though it confused him, he couldn’t help but relax just that little bit more that he didn’t have to figure out how to let the fae release him from his conversation.

“Then I bid you well,” he said, and turned on his heel in a random direction that wasn’t the way he’d come and walked out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET) Feel free to join if you'd like!!!


End file.
